


Наколи мне, кольщик...

by WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Poetry, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Наколи мне, кольщик...

Наколи мне, кольщик, с Дол Блатанны  
Россыпи шалфея, мяты, чабреца.  
Знаешь, их заваривать не стану,  
Чаю не напьёшься с утра и до конца.

Наколи мне, кольщик, тёмно-синих,  
Как туман в заброшенных горах,  
Знаков лестных, чётких, некрасивых,  
Как у атамана на руках.

Наколи мне, кольщик, побыстрее что-то,  
Наколи мне ярко, а потом забудь.  
Вылазка, привал и в разведку квота —  
Перстень командирский не укажет в грудь.

Краски заживают полных три недели,  
Я заговорённый двадцать один день.  
Не пойду в атаку, не спущусь в туннели,  
Я погибну позже — как скоя`таэль.

Наколи мне, кольщик, что ты медлишь?  
Сажу мешай с охрой да разбавь водой.  
Не взойдут те зёрна, что на мне посеешь,  
Не воспрянут стебли Аэлиренн злой.

...Веселятся вихрем листья по ключицам,  
Хрупкий вычур ясеня инеем покрыт.  
Тянутся витки змейкой бледнолицей,  
В изголовье — вмятины копыт.


End file.
